


deep sea, baby

by applejwoos (kenmarcadeblues)



Series: married to the music [4]
Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Decisions, Extended Metaphors, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Songfic, just gonhun vibes I don’t know!!!, non-au, water related whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmarcadeblues/pseuds/applejwoos
Summary: “I follow youdark doom, honey”- i follow rivers by lykke liHe wants two things:1) to make itand2) to make it with Seunghun
Relationships: Kim Seunghun/Lee Byounggon | BX
Series: married to the music [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121622
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	deep sea, baby

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for cix so I hope it’s alright? could’ve elaborated more on the 2nd part but it is what it is. I love them a whole lot :(  
> p.s. I like the magician remix ver. of the song,, it slaps

It’s 2am in Seoul and, at least in this section of the city, it is quiet. The sun hasn’t yet begun to burn up the darkness and so the park near the YG building seems bigger than its confines, a field full of endless possibility. In this moment, when everything and everyone seems to have fallen away, Lee Byounggon and Kim Seunghun may as well be the only people in the whole world.

_And who are they, anyway? They’re nobody. They’re two trainees that can go out barefaced, without masks on and over 90% of people won’t give them second glances. They do so much, and yet have nothing to show for it._

Seunghun chooses one of the vacant benches to plop down onto. He buries his head in his hands. Tired, in more ways than one. “I can’t do this anymore. I’m leaving the company.” He doesn’t look up, instead feeling how the metal beneath him moves under newly added weight. 

Byounggon already knows why. Seunghun has given up almost all his youth—half of his life—to prepare for a career that keeps slipping out of his grasp. His discontent, his fear of rotting away due to lack of motion, is not only understandable to Byounggon, but relatable. So instead, his question is: “When?”

“Today.”

“Okay. I’ll leave, too. Where are you going to audition?” 

For a moment, the contained chaos of Seunghun’s body seems to still. His head whips up so that he can regard the man sitting next to him. Byounggon’s side profile is everything right in life, but his mind is a different story. “Hyung,” Seunghun admonishes, “you’re crazy.”

“Maybe, but not for this. Not for following you.” Byounggon sits up straighter and smiles at him, almost giddy, and Seunghun is taken aback. “I think I’m pretty smart, actually,” he muses from between his dimples. 

Seunghun laughs and shakes his head. “If...if I were sailing out to sea and didn’t know where I’d end up, would you follow me then, too?” 

“Only if I was sure that the journey with you would be better than any life I could have on land,” Byounggon replies with too much ease. Seunghun is baffled at the way Byounggon’s soft, pretty lips can carry any words and make them seem weightless. What if he drowns, and Byounggon can’t be saved either? Or they both sink slowly until jumping into the waves is the better option? 

What if he becomes the reason that Byounggon never finds land again? 

“Hunnie. Hey.” A warm hand settles on his knee and Byounggon’s eyes, bright despite the dark circles under them, are searching Seunghun’s. Byounggon wants the younger to say something; he gets anxious when Seunghun is quiet. 

Seunghun gulps and then swipes his thumb across Byounggon’s knuckles. “Are you sure?”

Byounggon turns his hand over so they’re palm to palm. “I’m sure.” 

“You want this?” Seunghun allows Byounggon to thread their fingers together, and his soul goes serene again for a moment. 

“I do.”

  
  
  
  


*

It’s 2pm in Seoul and, at least in this section of the city, it is lively. The summer sun is high in the sky and beating down on the convenience store with purpose. When customers look at them a bit too long, Seunghun grabs Byounggon’s arm and notifies him, happy whispers like music. Byounggon can hear that radiant smile and only wishes the younger man would pull down his mask. Just for a second. 

They’re the two eldest members of a new boy group that got their first music show win within a week of debut. Yonghee, Jinyoung, and Hyunsuk have worked hard today and are in dire need of junk food as a pick-me-up. They wade through idol life like a river; cautious of the water’s speed, but excited by how it moves relentlessly forward. 

“You know...I think we’re out in the deep sea, now,” Seunghun remarks.

The journey isn’t smooth, and at this stage the risk of drowning is ever-present. But he has a route, being mapped out further all the time. He’s sailing toward a destination.

And Byounggon is onboard; going the same way, to the same place. 

“We are,” Byounggon agrees. “And I’m so _thankful.”_

**Author's Note:**

> okay I just looked at the gonhun tag im about to go feral...it needs to be watered this is Absurd !! (if I have to do it myself I WILL)


End file.
